Acosador nocturno
by Antoshka
Summary: En la vida de Tony, existen personas de todo tipo con las cuales de vez en cuando socializa, entre seres inteligentes como el propio Bruce Banner y Reed Richards, como otros bastante molestos como Wade Wilson o Clint Barton, aunque también había uno que era una mezcla de los dos y era, aparte, su acosador personal.


Tony Stark suspiró relajadamente, había tenido un arduo día de trabajo salvando al mundo de alienígenas procedentes de planetas totalmente lejanos y de villanos que solo eran un gran estorbo para él, merecía un descanso y que mejor que hacerlo que trabajando en su taller durante la noche, otra vez, si irónicamente descansaba del trabajo con más trabajo.  
A su lado, se encontraba una botella de whisky que estaba a medio beber, no podía realizar sus tareas de divertimento sin una buena probada de un Jack Daniel's. Tomó con firmeza la botella y le dio otro sorbo mientras con su otra mano sostenía una llave inglesa con la cual apretaba algunas tuercas.  
De repente, arqueó una ceja y alzó un poco su cabeza mirando a la nada misma mientras su rostro se mostraba un tanto fastidiado, más que nada, por una presencia que se hallaba presente en la enorme habitación, más específicamente a sus espaldas a punto de asustarlo.

—¿Qué quieres Stilinski? —preguntó exhalando pesadamente mientras se giraba a medias hacia atrás, encontrándose a Stiles en una posición que dejaba en claro que estuvo a nada de asustarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a sus visitas nocturnas inesperadas, por lo que ya hasta sabía cuándo entraba y salía de su torre.

—Wow. —dijo en un rostro exageradamente expresivo, manteniendo su boca abierta un poco—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Acaso también tienes poderes mágicos? —se acercó a él quedándose a su lado observando como todo un niño curioso lo que estaba haciendo—Porque eso sería genial. —aquella última palabra había sonado en un tono mucho más femenino.

—Entras a mi taller TODAS las malditas noches a la misma hora. —negó con su cabeza apartándolo de la mesa, no vaya a ser que arruinara o rompiera algo. —¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ya sabes cosas de adolescentes.

—Oh claro, por supuesto, déjame que me vaya a mi casa a mirar pornografía toda la noche. —decía en un claro tono sarcástico, aunque mantenía una sonrisa de simpatía en su rostro, podría decirse que era un gran fan del señor Stark y de su trabajo, desde que lo conoció en persona jamás se había apartado de él, hasta podría decirse que se había enamorado, pues su actitud de mano larga nunca estaba de más en lo absoluto.

—Oye. —Stark lo miró y lo señaló seguidamente con la llave inglesa. —No uses el sarcasmo conmigo, no te queda cool como a mí y ni siquiera sabes usarlo.

—Oh claro y seguro tu sabes como ¿no? —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

—Por supuesto mocoso, soy el rey del sarcasmo. —jamás se dirigió al menor más que por su apellido, pues sabía que el nombre "Stiles" solo se trataba de un sobrenombre y, antes que tener que adivinar como era o como pronunciarlo, prefería decirle directamente Stilinski, mocoso o sus variantes.

Tony no se percató de que Stiles se colocó detrás de él, rodeando de forma cariñosa sus brazos en su cintura, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, observándolo trabajar. Tranquilamente, podría estar ayudándolo en lo que sea que Anthony estuviera haciendo, pues al igual que él, era todo un genio, podría decirse que ambos formaban una especie de dúo dinámico; no obstante, Stark no le dejaba tocar sus cosas pues no quería que las rompiera o las ensuciara, por más al tanto que estuviera de su inteligencia.

Sin embargo, lo que si no se esperó, fue que unas ciertas manos se colaran en su pantalón, introduciéndose hasta inclusive por debajo de sus boxers tomando su sexo comenzando con un suave masaje en el mismo, haciendo poner tenso al mayor que dejó caer su llave inglesa y apretó ligeramente sus puños contra la mesa.

—¿Qué diablos haces niño?... —susurró, intentando apartar las manos del chico hasta que un suspiro se escapó de su boca sintiéndose poner duro. Stiles acercó sus dientes hasta su oreja tirando de ella de forma juguetona mientras hacía presión en sus manos, ampliando su sonrisa coqueta al oír que suaves jadeos salían de Tony y como este poco a poco desistía de quitárselo de encima.

Parte de su cuerpo se acostó en la mesa de trabajo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Stiles se recostaba encima del suyo y retiraba su miembro por el slip de su pantalón dándole mayor comodidad para masturbar su miembro totalmente duro. —Te ves adorable… —susurró contra su oído un tanto excitado de aquella escena que disfrutaba en demasía frente a él.

—Silencio. —dijo tragando saliva hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos, detestaba que lo viera de esa forma, tan vulnerable y a su merced, le daban ganas de golpearlo en su cara y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. En ese instante, abrió un poco más sus ojos y se puso completamente tieso—¡A-apártate! ¡Apárta-! —Dijo entrecortadamente, antes de presionar su mandíbula y sentir como su esperma se perdía en el suelo. Una risilla salió de Stiles al ver como se había corrido, recibiendo como respuesta un empujón de un encabronado y avergonzado Tony Stark.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Lárgate! —ordenó Iron Man mirando con furia y sus mejillas rojas al joven Stilinski que solo se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa risueña se retiró de allí, dejándole completamente solo, para ponerse nuevamente a trabajar tras acomodarse los pantalones, no tomándose la molestia de limpiar el desastre que había hecho en el suelo.

Aun así, Tony no hizo mucho de su tarea pues sabía que aquel niñato tan pesado no se había retirado, no necesitaba de J.A.R.V.I.S para darse cuenta de que aún se encontraba en la torre.

—Le daré una que…—gruñó y salió en su búsqueda, definitivamente este chico era mucho más molesto que el propio Deadpool, solo que, a diferencia del mismo, aun no lo había golpeado…todavía.

Caminó por toda la torre buscándolo para echarlo definitivamente de aquí, hasta que al fin lo encontró en su habitación descansando plácidamente en su cama. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un grito para ordenarle que se marchara, pero simplemente se le quedó viendo como dormía tranquilo abrazado a una de sus almohadas, simulando estar abrazado al adulto.

—No tiene remedio…—murmuró el castaño acercándose a él y dejándose caer en la cama con solo la almohada separándolos del contacto absoluto. —Maldita sea Tony…en que estás pensando—se dijo así mismo observando al chico descansar y como este sonreía levemente, soñando que estaba junto a Tony.

Se abrazó a la almohada también quedándose dormido junto a él, tal vez un descanso de este tipo le vendría a mal, después de todo…tal vez si sentía lo mismo por Stiles, aunque fuera tan fastidioso a veces y un completo acosador, pero que más daba.


End file.
